nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies Timeline (AUS)
This page is a timeline of the Time Travel Will Tell Zombies storyline, and all storylines which branch off from it. 1876 *Gary and Brock, two adventurers, venture to the famed "Shangri-La" only to discover Zombies and lies during an eclipse. Richtofen and his group assist Gary and Brock but ultimatley leave them in a time loop. **Gary swears vengeance on the group, and eventually manages to find the MDT. Not knowing how to use it, it is unknown when and where he went to following the activation. 1913 January 9th *Richard Nixon is born in Yorba Linda, California. 1916 June 9th *Robert McNamara is born in San Francisco, California 1917 May 29th *﻿John F. Kennedy is born in Brookline, Massachusetts. 1926 August 13th *﻿Fidel Castro is born in Birán, Cuba. 1939 9th December *Richtofen escapes his prisoner of war camp when he surgically alters a similair looking person and hangs him in Richtofen's room. He disappears for an undetermined amount of time. 1940 4th February *George A. Romero is born in New York City, New York, USA. 9th February *Richtofen finds the Illumaniti, who task him with infiltrating Group 935 and uncovering their schemes. 18th May *Richtofen joins Group 935 after establishing contact with his best friend, Ludvig Maxis. 1943 October *Richtofen drinks a prototype of Speed Cola, but as an Element 115 meteorite hits the Group 935 Pacific Research Facility, he doesn't get his antidote and develops Schizophrenia. **Hiru Masaki flees the facility when Zombies start appearing, slaughtering most of the bodyguards and a few Japanese researchers before they escape via the MDT. He retreats to his personal research island, but accidentally puts himself in cryogenic sleep for an unknown amount of time. 1944 16th May *Danny Trejo is born in Los Angeles, California, USA. October *Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and an unknown Mexican are captured and tested on by Richtofen. 1945 11th January *Richtofen's progress on the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is halted by Maxis' research on the Meteorites of Element 115. He demonstrates his prototype to Sophia. The prototype is then transported to Antartica for future research. 7th May *Max Porter creates the L-1 FE Binder, Ray Gun and the Pack-A-Punch Machine but is killed by the L-1 FE Binder's raw power and becomes the first Demonic Announcer. 2nd September *Richtofen accidentally kills the Mexican subject. 6th September *Tank Dempsey and his team of marines crash land in a German Airfield and first encounter Zombies, but flee in one of the jeeps after escaping through the hole in the wall. 10th September *Zombies break out at Wittenau Sanatorium. A group of Marines led by Tank Dempsey, attempt to extract Peter McCain from there, but they ultimately fail the mission. Dempsey is captured and taken to Richtofen to be experimented on. 20th September *Richtofen confirms his discoveries: **Takeo, Tank, and Nikolai have all lost their memories **Nikolai only functions with a vodka-based serum **Tank hates Richtofen even with his memory wiped **Takeo is quiet and prefers to say Japanese proverbs 30th September *Richtofen and Maxis create the first Hellhound. Shortly after this Samantha enters the rooms crying. Richtofen locks the door to the room, killing Samantha and Ludvig. October 1945 *Richtofen and his group arrive at the former Pacific research center, and are attacked by the Imperial Zombies. Peter McCain is ironically killed for his treachury, and Harvey Yena flees the Der Riese center, letting the Zombies out as he informs Sophia of the oncoming onslaught. *Richtofen and his group use the MDT to travel to Der Riese facility, where Richtofen finds the base overrun. He grabs the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and uses the MDT again, overloading it and sending them to the future. The Zombies, having no humans to kill, begin to spread throughout the rest of Germany. 1947 6th June *Robert Englund is born in Glendale, California, USA.﻿ 1955 6th April *Michael Rooker is born in Jasper, Alabama, USA. Unknown *Sophia warns the Moon Base that Richtofen may be coming for them. 1957 *The USSR build the Berlin Wall after simple quarantine methods fail to stop the Zombies spreading. 1962 Before 26th October 1962 *Richtofen's group arrive at an abandoned Group 935 theatre, and being to clear it out before fleeing in a nearby car. 26th October 1962 *Shortly following the Cuban Missile Crisis' end, John F. Kennedy invites Fidel Castro 'in good faith' to the Pentagon. However Element 115 experimentation accidentally unleashes Zombies, Kennedy, Castro, McNamara and Richard Nixon Battle in the Pentagon. The Thief records himself, explaining that he may have a chance of escape if he robs one of their guns when it gets 'foggy'. *Richtofen's group arrive at a Soviet Cosmodrone and launches the rocket. After many steps, Richtofen frees Gersch from the Kassimir Mechanism, and uses the Mechanism to charge the now drained Wunderwaffe DG-2. Richtofen uses the MDT once more, teleporting them even further into the future. 1964 December The politicians escape the Pentagon, but JFK and McNamara are gunned down for their guns. Fidel Castro and Nixon escape and manage to seek refuge in New York City, informing everyone of the Zombie threat. 1977 April 14th *Sarah Michelle Gellar is born in New York City, New York, USA. 1982 *The USSR disbands at an unknown point in 1982 after Russia is overrun by Zombies and the Warsaw Pact countries follow suit. 1999 October *France is invaded by Zombies, and Paris follows suit. *Hiru Masaki begins working on a way to end the Zombie Uprising. 2009 *The Cosmic Silverback returns to Earth, but is defeated by four humans who are unfortunatley stuck on a chain of islands formerly ran by Group 935. 2011 11th December *Zombies reach England, and overrun London. The House of Parliment is overrun shortly afterwards. 2013 1st January *Locals at Shangri-La begin to die from exhaustion and rise as Zombies. 9th January *Zombies are nowhere to be found in Russia, so George A. Romero begins to shoot his film, "Call of the Dead", starring Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Robert Englund and Michael Rooker. 17th March *The film cast are attacked on set by Zombies shortly before the arrival of Richtofen's group. George A. Romero is infected by a Zombie and the crew seek refuge in a submarine, leaving the actors behind. *The actors help Richtofen's group escape Siberia, and gives Richtofen the Golden Rod. 9th May *Richtofen and his group arrive at Shangri-La, a Group 935 recreation of the real one so they can fool locals into mining the area. After much time travel to help Gary and Brock, they ultimatley just get the Focusing Stone and leave them in a time loop as Richtofen teleports out. 16th December *Richtofen's group arrive in Antartica to find it too overrun. Because of the extensive Time Travel, Dempsey's old squad is brought to the present. Richtofen goes back in time constantly to create a massive Element 115 meteor. After destroying it with a 31-79 JGb215, Rippler V-R11, V-R11 and Wunderwaffe, it becomes a small and very potent rock which emmits a green light. Richtofen attaches the Golden Rod to the top of the Wunderwaffe, inserts the Focusing Stone into the electricity, followed by inserting the potent meteorite. The Green Wunderwaffe is created and the first Zombie is turned back into a human. 31st December *Richtofen's group arrives in the House of Parliment and battles against the Zombies there. After little time they manage to go back in time to 1945 and teleports to Paris, two days after they arrived there. 2014 2nd January *Richtofen's group arrives at Paris, after little time they manage to gather enough power which Richtofen uses to combine his Green Wunderwaffe with a regular one, creating the Regenerator Wunderwaffe. The Regenerator Wunderwaffe imbues many Zombies which an extremely potent variant of 115, Tank Dempey and Takeo Masaki attempt to kill Edward, but Dempsey is bitten by a Zombie and Takeo is injected and subdued. Dempsey turns into a Zombie and is replaced by Elena Siegman as they leave Paris. 8th January *Richtofen returns to Der Riese, defeats Fluffy but doesn't kill her, and recharges his Wunderwaffe. *Sophia and Harvey Yena, haven found Hiru years before and also slept, awake. 9th January *The Cosmic Silverback's brother attempts to avenge his fallen sibling and unleashes Zombies on the islands again. The four heroes destroy the Zombies, the brother and the original Cosmic Silverback. 15th January *Earth's Great Tree begins to destroy major cities with it's roots reaching many continents. The Moon's Great Tree begins to burst through it's rooms, forcing the scientists to flee to Europe, most failing. 21st January *Richtofen and the group arrive at Berlin, and manage to override the world's defence systems using the Regenerator Wunderwaffe and some clever hacking skills. *Elena Siegman destroys the Zeit-Beschleuniger, so Richtofen merges it with the Wunderwaffe to create the Zeit Wunderwaffe. *Michael Rooker is killed as the celebrities finally escape Siberia. 1st February *Members of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki are kidnapped and transported to the Internet, where they die and become empowered. *Some members of the Wiki are teleported to Siberia and die, also becoming empowered. Two Users become aether spirits. Gruntijackal plots to overthrow the Demonic Announcer after he notices intense pain when a Power-Up is dropped. 2nd February *Richtofen's group camp in a German forest as Zombies begin to spread out from Berlin again. As they attempt to recharge the MDT, it is accidentaly deactivated, taking all of the world's with it. Elena Siegman is infected and Kevin Sherwood replaces her. *The final four users of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki arrive at Siberia, and decide to help their friends and end their pain by overthrowing the Demonic Announcer. The plan works, but Gruntijackal can't help Captain MacMillan. The Group 935 scientists discover the boys when they are teleported to the Moon briefly and decide to use them to stop Richtofen. 7th February *Richtofen's group arrive at Earth's Great Tree, where the fiery experiments are unleashed to destroy it so trespassers can't get it's secrets. The attempt fails and Richtofen's group eventually manages to unlock the MDT room. 10th February *The NZP Users are kidnapped and teleported to the Moon, and cryogenically frozen. 14th February *Richtofen's group arrives at the Moon, but when trying to open the gateway to the Dark Portal, are imprisoned within the NZP User's bodies in cryogenics. The users decide to help the group, ruining the plans to stop Richtofen. The Dark Portal is unlocked, but the Demonic Announcer returns with a vengeance to stop Gruntijackal, who insists on the group using the portal. **The multiverse is shattered when Gruntijackal and the Demonic Announcer charge their aether energy at eachover, but the bolts hit eachover, shattering the universe. **Captain MacMillan is shot by the Dark Portal, falls through it and inhabits a mountaineer's corpse. *The Locust Horde is pulled to England, and are besieged by Zombies and the Lambent Horde. *Matt Miller, the Deckers and Steelport are brought to Germany later on, and are attacked by Zombies and the Kryll. 15th February *The group enters the Dark Portal, and arrive at a mountain. Richtofen's group helps the Demonic Announcer fight against Gruntijackal, even going to the Earth's core to obtain a weapon capable of vanquishing Gruntijackal. Captain MacMillan is killed, but he shatters the mountain making it float. Nikolai, now completely under Edward's control, remains on the Moon for the time being. *The clones of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wikians are teleported to the Halo Array by the Unidentified Aether Spirit, with assistance from Kirsten and Ebon Shadowshot's Val'kyr, the group manages to prevent the Halos from firing, saving the galaxy. *Hiru Masaki completes the Exterminator Mechanism, but requires two important ingredients which Richtofen possesses. *Gruntijackal kills the Demonic Announcer, who then inserts his remaining 115 into the MDT for the group to use. Gruntijackal flees to Japan to stop Hiru Masaki. 16th February *The Luchadores detonate a old salvaged nuke over Steelport, destroying the city and some of the sorrounding wildlife. **Most of the Deckers are wiped out, with Kirsten taking full control of it as Matt Miller perished. **Most of the Morning Star are wiped out, however none of the leaders where in Steelport at the time. **The Luchadores are officially disbanded as South Steelport took the full power of the blast and killed all of the remaining Luchadores. 24th February-27th February *Zombies are released from the Terror is Reality game show in Fortune City, and shortly afterwards overrun it. *Chuck Greene, aswell as CURE and their Nevada leader Stacey Forsythe are framed for the outbreak. After confronting Rebecca, she agrees to help Chuck, Stacey and Sullivan fidn the truth. *The Fortune City Safehouse is breached, killing some survivors whilst Chuck's group gets his daughter Katey to safety and sets out to find the truth. 28th February *The Wikia Users and Kirsten are teleported to an Aperture Science Research and Testing Facility **GLaDOS awakens, and allows the 'infected' test subjects to escape. Inbetween 28th February and 4th December *JerryWiffleWaffle is split into two seperate beings (EternalBlaze and JerryWiffleWaffle). *Gruntijackal's original spirit, Ebon Shadowshot, cuts Gruntijackal's main power source, unwittingly allowing Gruntijackal to grow in power faster than anticipated. 4th December *The group arrives in Japan. Richtofen tries to kill Hiru but is banished to the Dark Zone. **Gruntijackal unleashes his Zombie army upon the area. **Hiru manages to get the two items he needs. **The Wikia Zombies are resurrected by the four users and defend the mechanism with Takeo. He tells them to help the group as they battle Gruntijackal. After sacrificing themselves, all Wikia Zombies except 900bv die and Gruntijackal is vanquished. Hiru's device activated, with Takeo dying instantly. Most of the world is destroyed by the device as Element 115 had corrupted most of it. The final battle of the Zombie Uprising ends. **All of the remaining Zombies are put under the control of Ebon Shadowshot, who makes most of them retreat. *The group of eight fend off against the remaining Zombies in the wreckage of the land. After reactivating the mechanism, Sniperteam82308 is killed instantly whilst Hiru Masaki, Magma-Man, EternalBlaze, JerryWiffleWaffle and 900bv disappear shortly afterwards and have since remained hidden. 2017 21st August * Gruntijackal's departed spirit reaches another timeline in the future, where he obtains the Yin Blade. * Using the Yin Blade, he accidentally creates a rift to the Fractured Realm instead of the Rift of Resurrection and is ultimately banished to the realm. * Because of his actions, an outbreak begins at the annual Day of the Departed festival in Chinatown in San Francisco.